


Two as One

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Explosion of fluff literally nobody asked for, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: A night out with his partner turns into something new and glowing for Wakatoshi.





	Two as One

The strains of the piano trickle throughout the room, covering the restaurant’s small gathering in a blanket of its simple, soulful melody.

Wakatoshi has always loved hearing the piano. He had never learned as a child because he had far preferred spending his time with sports, but in his thirties with his days as an athlete firmly behind him, he can’t help but wish he had taken it up just so it could follow him into his retirement and beyond.

But he doesn’t dwell on that too much — not when the person he cares the most about in the entire world is in his arms dancing to that very music.

“You look like you’re thinking a lot,” Hajime remarks, raising a brow at Wakatoshi’s admittedly dour contemplation face.

He nods. “I wish I had learned to play the piano. My mother wanted me to take lessons, but I only wanted to play sports.”

Hajime shrugs and pulls Wakatoshi a little tighter to his chest. “Why can’t you learn now?”

“I —” Wakatoshi chuckled and ducked his head in a vain attempt to hide his blush. “I didn’t even think of that.”

With a bob of the head, Hajime says, “Tomorrow when we get home from work, we’ll look into it. We don’t have a piano, but that’s the easy part.”

Their dance meanders on in silence, but Wakatoshi’s mind lingers on Hajime’s simple, thoughtful suggestion. They’ve been together for almost ten years, yet every day, Hajime finds some way to surprise him in the best ways. And if it inspires any thoughts in Wakatoshi, it’s that he can’t imagine not waking up every morning to Hajime’s particular brand of attentive care.

Wakatoshi stops mid-step and says, “Can we take a walk?”

Hajime nods and follows Wakatoshi out to the balcony, which opens up to the entire valley awash in the twinkling lights of the city. Hajime’s breath hitches, and it makes Wakatoshi’s stomach twist at the sight of the pure wonder on his face.

They lean on the rail of the balcony side by side, looking out at the scenery in all of its glittering glory, and Wakatoshi is almost hesitant to spoil the moment by speaking. However, he had brought Hajime out here for a specific reason, and he isn’t sure he would forgive himself if he didn’t follow through.

“It’s so beautiful up here,” Hajime breathes, resting his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “I know I complain about how pricey this place is, but I’ll be damned if I don’t love it anyway.” He pecks Wakatoshi on the jaw and smiles. “So don’t stop talking me into it, all right?”

“Of course.” Wakatoshi’s hand rests on Hajime’s, idly stroking the back of it until he finally straightens and plunges into the speech he hasn’t remotely prepared. “Being with you is the best part of every day,” he starts, savoring the way Hajime jolts to attention. “I think about it often.” With a chortle, he adds, “Even when we argue.”

Hajime’s grip on Wakatoshi’s arm tightens, and he is completely silent as he hangs on Wakatoshi’s every word.

“I recently realized I can’t picture what my life was like before we got together, and I hope we’ll never have to know.” He folds Hajime’s hands into his own and brings them to his lips. “But I’m willing to spend the rest of my life making sure _you_ know how much I care about you.”

Holding their clasped hands over his heart, Wakatoshi asks softly, “Hajime, will you marry me?”

Hajime’s jaw drops as he blinks, “I don’t even know what to say,” he finally blurts, and he casts Wakatoshi a furtive glance. “I mean, this is a huge deal. Are you sure you want to —”

Wakatoshi kisses the question away until they’re both breathless and grinning. “I’m sure,” he reiterates as he brushes his lips over the back of Hajime’s knuckles. “And I’ll make sure you never doubt it.”

“Yes,” Hajime breathes, throwing his arms around Wakatoshi and sniffling loudly into his sports jacket. “Yes, yes, forever yes. I never thought —” He hiccups loudly, his emotions simmering at the surface, but Wakatoshi understands them all too well.

His mood untouchably buoyed, Wakatoshi takes Hajime’s hands in his once again and tugs him into another dance, moving to the music trickling in from the dining area. Their foreheads touching and their eyes closed, they dance to a tune that only the two of them will ever know.


End file.
